Christmas Lights
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: My take on Roger and my OC, Tilley's relationship.  Set to the song Christmas Lights by Coldplay.  Takes place in 2011.  One-shot.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.  THIS IS MY TAKE ON THE SONG, SO BE NICE WHEN REVIEWING.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or the song Christmas Lights. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said. I do own my original character of Tilley and the plot.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and flashbacks

A/N: I was listening to this song on my iPod and have been pondering turning it into a song fic.

Summary: AU: My take on Roger and my OC, Tilley's relationship. Set to the song Christmas Lights by Coldplay. Takes place in 2011. One-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. THIS IS MY TAKE ON THE SONG, SO BE NICE WHEN REVIEWING, PLEASE.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

* * *

><p>"I HATE YOU!"<p>

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE, DAVIS!"

"GLADLY!"

Roger slammed the door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest as he headed into the cold. It was Christmas night, 2011 – Roger and Tilley had just had another fight. The tears stung Roger's eyes as he walked down the street, he ducked his head to avoid the harsh winter wind. In the falling snow, he noted the reflection of Christmas lights on people's yard.

He walked to Oxford Street – there was nothing special there, except a few bars where he usually drowned out his sorrows. As he walked, he lit a cigarette, but quickly snubbed it. He was trying to stop smoking.

_Christmas night, another fight  
>Tears, we cried a flood<br>Got all kinds of poison in  
>Of poison in my blood<em>

He was sitting at a booth, drinking a beer when his cell phone went off. Flipping it open, he saw that it was a text message from Tilley's sister, Anna.

Ur a moron – Tilley's dead b/c of you.

Roger stared at the message, not wanting to believe it.

_I took my feet to Oxford Street  
>Trying to right a wrong<br>Just walk away, those windows say  
>But I can't believe she's gone<em>

Roger paid for his beer and exited the bar. He walked back to the loft, which was empty – Mark had met someone and had married her; Maureen and Joanne were living together; Collins, Mimi and Angel were dead; Benny had reached out to Roger, but Roger didn't want his help – or money.

Looking up at the sky, there was a moon, but no stars. It hadn't snowed, which was odd. Maybe it was because of stupid global warming. Roger sighed and continued walking. He took a moment to marvel at a beautiful Christmas display of the Nativity Scene. All the windows of the house had candles flickering on the ledges and there were strands of beautiful Christmas lights everywhere.

_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
>Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all<em>

_Up above, candles on air flicker  
>Oh, they flicker and they float<br>And I'm up here holdin' on  
>To all those chandeliers of hope<em>

Since Roger didn't have any family, he grabbed his guitar and headed to the nearest bar and signed up for an open mic that night.

Roger got a little too drunk and was singing off-key, which made the patrons angry. They started throwing bottles and things at him.

"HEY! I LOST THE LIFE OF MY LOVE TONIGHT AND I DON'T NEED TO TAKE ANYONE FROM SHIT." Roger yelled, stumbling off the stage.

_Like some drunken Elvis singin'  
>I go singin' out of tune<br>Sayin' how I always loved you, darlin'  
>And I always will<em>

"Roger. Are you all right?" an angelic voice was asking. Roger sat up, but quickly laid back down – he had a hangover.

"Where am I?" Roger questioned, rubbing his temples.

"At Mark and Alley's place." The voice answered. As the lights stopped blaring, Roger looked up into the face of Mark's wife, Alley.

"How long have I been here?" Roger wanted to know.

"Since last night. Mark was there at the bar when you fell off the stage. He rushed you to the hospital, where you had ten stitches and were treated for a concussion." Alley explained, bouncing a baby on her hip. "You remember Emma, right?"

_Oh, when you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
>It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all<br>Still waiting for the snow to fall  
>It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all<em>

Roger was writing a song when he decided to go for a walk. It was still pretty warm out, so he decided that he didn't need his jacket or scarf. It was close to dusk and everyone had their Christmas lights on.

_Those Christmas lights light up the street  
>Down where the sea and city meet<br>May all your troubles soon be gone  
>Oh, Christmas lights, keep shinin' on<em>

"Hi." A woman's voice greeted Roger's ears. He turned and saw a raven-haired beauty walking a Dalmatian.

"Hi. I love Dalmatians. What's his name?" Roger asked, squatting down to pet the dog. He wagged his tail happily as Roger petted him.

"Sherlock – I'm a huge Sherlock Holmes fan. I'm Nina by the way." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Roger. Do you live around here?" Roger asked.

"Yeah. I live in the green house up the road. What about you?"

"I live in the yellow house. I'm actually staying with my best friend and his wife for a bit."

As they talked, Roger didn't notice it start to snow.

"So, how old is Sherlock?" Roger asked, seeing white dots everywhere.

"He's about four and a half years old. Do you have any pets?"

"I had a Beagle named Munroe growing up, but other than that, no."

"I know we just met and everything, but would you like to come over for dinner?" Nina inquired.

"I would love to." Roger answered, taking her hand in his.

Two years later, Nina and Roger were married. They were now starting a family and welcomed a little girl that they named Elizabeth Marie into the world on Christmas Eve.

_Those Christmas lights light up the street  
>Maybe they'll bring her back to me<br>And then all my troubles will be gone  
>Oh, Christmas lights, keep shinin' on<em>

Nina smiled and took pictures of Roger and Elizabeth – or Lizzie – sitting together under the Christmas tree in the hospital. Roger thought about Tilley for the first time that night – it had been three years ago to the hour that she had killed herself.

"…Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Roger finished reading to Lizzie. She yawned and stretched in Roger's arms. Roger smiled and put her in her crib before joining Nina in the master bedroom.

Roger couldn't think of a more perfect Christmas present.

_Oh, Christmas lights, light up the street  
>Light up the fireworks in me<br>May all your troubles soon be gone  
>Those Christmas lights keep shinin' on<em>


End file.
